First Time Love
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: Steaminess Ensues.


TITLE: First Time Love

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 02 - Surprise

RATING: NC-17

WORD COUNT: 2042

SUMMARY: Steaminess Ensues.

WARNINGS: None

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just simply borrow them from time to time.

--

Penelope Garcia was lying on her couch being held by Derek Morgan, her new, hopefully soon to be lover. They had talked the day before and had decided that both of them wanted to give their relationship a chance to blossom and turn into something so much better.

It started out kind of strange. She had had a muscle spasm in her back from reclining on the couch and he had come in just as she gasped in pain and asked her what was wrong. After Garcia had told him, he had her sit up and she sat behind him and pulled her back to lean on his chest and he rubbed her back a bit until the spasms went away. They had pretty much stayed like that all day and both of them loved it.

Today started out about the same as the day before. He knocked on her door, wearing nothing but his shorts this time and brought her breakfast in bed. Afterwards she got up, soaked in the tub for a bit and then Morgan offered to wash her hair for her with the removable shower nozzle that she had. That was pure heaven!

Now they were once again sitting on the couch, watching the movie Practical Magic and just basically cuddling, with kisses thrown in periodically. Occasionally Penelope would run her hand down Derek's strong chest and he would lean down and alternate between sucking and nibbling on her neck.

Soon they forgot about the movie completely and just sat kissing and petting each other on the couch. Derek's hand found his way down the top of the green sweetheart neck lined top that that Penelope was wearing and began to caress and lightly pinch her nipples.

She didn't realize until Derek how sensitive her nipples were and with each caress her heartbeat jumped at the sensation. She tried to return with caresses of her own but he would always tell her that he wanted to spend the day pleasing her. At first she resisted but after he gave her a toe curling, soul searing kiss she gave him.

After a few minutes of fondling her breasts, Derek had her sit forward so he could remove both of their shirts and once they were off he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her shoulder.

Morgan's hand left her plump breast and traveled further down her body and until his fingers reached something he did not expect to find on her body. Smiling and playing with the surprise, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and showed her with his tongue what he wanted to do to her body.

Coming up for air he said, "Why Penelope Garcia, you are the last person I would have expected to have a belly button ring. It's sexy!"

Blushing she responded, "I got it to be a rebel while in college. You're the first person who has ever seen it."

Nuzzling her neck Derek said, "Even better. I like it. Although, as much as it intrigues me, I am interested in something a little bit farther down."

And with that his fingers gave the belly button ring a final tweak and moved farther downward. His fingers moved past the waistband of her jeans and dipping under the small string of her bikini underwear, which caused a second pleasurable surprised reaction.

Looking at him through her eyelashes she blushed and said softly, "I like bikini underwear, no lines or creases in the clothes."

"You are full of surprises my Sexy Goddess." Derek smiled as he kissed her deeply once more successfully distracting her while his fingers reached their target.

Penelope cried out when Derek's fingers finally dipped into her and caressed the small nub.

Pulling her lips from Derek's Penelope gasped out and panted hard. In the few botched sexual experiences she has had in her young life, she never once felt like this with just a touch. It felt like electricity was coursing through her body and she didn't want it to stop.

Leaning her head back into his chest, Penelope closed her eyes and gave into the sensations that Derek's fingers were causing.

Derek caressed the nub for a few minutes until she was moaning and whimpering then he moved his fingers a fraction lower and ever so slowly inserted his fingers into her body. Penelope sucked in a breath as she felt the two strong fingers scissoring inside of her body and caressing her inner walls driving her to the point of begging.

Derek continued on for a while, alternating between rubbing the small nub and inserting his fingers in and out of her body, until Penelope was at the point of spontaneous combustion. Only then did Morgan take pity on her.

"Please Derek," she begged.

"What do you want Goddess?" he asked playfully.

"I…I want…y…you t-to…make love to…me." She said between pants.

"You're wish is my command my love." He said as he leaned her up a bit and slipped out from under her.

"What about the cast?" she asked hesitantly starting to come back to reality.

Derek leaned down and kissed her deeply before he pulled away and smiled mischievously. Hurrying out of the room for a few moments he came back with a towel and laid it out on the recliner.

Going over to her once again and kissing her deeply said, "Leave that to me," before he stood up and began to dance.

Penelope couldn't take her eyes off Derek as he began to sway to music that only he could hear. Slowly he stripped off his warm up pants and then shimmied his shorts off, to end up standing naked and hard before her.

Penelope gasped when she saw him fully naked. "Mercy you are beautiful!"

Derek tore open the small packet that he had in his hand and as he was about to place the bit of latex on his erection Penelope pulled it out of his and beckoned him closer. Derek sashayed his way over to the couch and stood in front of her.

When she reached out her hand and caressed his hard member he groaned at the sensation of her soft cool hands on his hot hardness. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, Derek knew that if he watched her place the condom on his erection he wouldn't last.

Penelope took her time putting the condom on Derek's beautiful dark dick. She was a bit apprehensive because he was so big, but she was not naive and knew that he would fit inside her.

When the condom was finally in place she leaned over and placed a brief, closed mouth kiss on the tip then with one final stroke she leaned back again and smiled up at him.

Derek took a few moments to calm himself so he didn't lose control and then knelt down next to Penelope. Putting his hands on the sides of her shorts silently he asked the question. Waiting for her nod before continuing, Derek gently worked her shorts and black bikini satin underwear down her smooth legs before gently easing the clothes over her casted leg.

When she was naked he ran his fingers up along her body and dipped them inside her briefly before removing them to her moan of complaint.

"Shhh, Goddess," he soothed, "Soon now. Trust me, soon."

Putting his arms under her knees and behind her back Derek stood up with her in his arms and took the few steps over to the recliner and sat down arranging Penelope in his lap before reaching down and pulling the lever to put up so that they were leaning back with their feet up, and her injured leg supported.

Derek repositioned Penelope so that she was leaning back against him and she was sitting on his lap.

Placing a kiss on her pale neck he asked softly, "Are you ready Goddess?"

Penelope could not talk, all she could do was nod and let her body feel the sensations he was making her body feel. A part of her was apprehensive on what she would feel when he entered her, but she was to wrapped up in the sensations of his fingers in her body that she didn't really care at the moment, she just wanted him inside of her.

"P…Please P…Sweetness." She begged.

"Hold on Goddess," he said as he entered her with one deep, sharp thrust, burying himself inside her until their bodies met.

Penelope could not stop the sharp gasp of pain as she was entered for the first time. It wasn't that bad and it was only a fleeting pain, but Derek heard it and felt the barrier and stopped instantly in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me Penelope?" he asked in shock, "I would have gone slower and been more gentle."

Penelope smiled and looked back at Morgan, meeting his eyes and hopefully portraying her love and pleasure to him.

"I'm fine Sweetness." She said reaching behind her and running her hand down his cheek, "don't stop."

When Derek still didn't move Penelope took matters into her own hands and gyrated her hips on his lap and pushed him just a fraction deeper, causing him to moan and push his head back on the recliner.

"Oh God Goddess!" he said through gritted teeth. "If you do that again, I won't last."

Smiling mischievously and repeating the motion, she responded, "Well then move your cute little ass and I won't have to."

Giving in to her, he put his hands on her hips to keep her still and thrust his hips up, impaling her body once again. Morgan decided to show Penelope how pleasurable sex can be and thrust in and out of her now wet body alternating between hard and deep thrusts and slow deep thrusts.

Derek kept it up until Penelope was begging once more for release. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to make sure she came with him so he reached down and once again found the pleasure center of her body with his fingers.

Penelope knew that she was close to something major happening, but it wasn't until Derek reached down and began to once again caress that part of her body that he knew what she was waiting for.

"Derek!" She cried as she threw her head back and gripped his hands with hers as the unbelievable pleasure coursed through her.

Feeling what he was waiting for Derek leaned down and inadvertently bit down a bit too hard on her shoulder as he found release of his own.

Penelope felt the sharp pain at her neck and that did something to her body. That sharp pain along with the continued stimulation caused her body to slip over the edge once more.

When Derek came back down to earth he saw the bite mark and the blood and was instantly upset with himself. He knew better than to lose control like that and he had to now make sure that she was alright.

She was still gasping for breath from her second orgasm when she registered Derek's concerned tone and then the words.

"Goddess," she heard him say, "Garcia, talk to me girl."

"Hmmm?" she asked softly, still in her state of euphoria.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

It took a few moments to realize that Derek was really upset. Looking back at Derek she said, "Derek, I'm wonderful, blissful actually."

"But I hurt you." He said as he caressed the bite on her neck.

It was then that Penelope noticed the slight discomfort on her neck and realized what Derek was talking about when he said he 'hurt her'.

"Derek, it doesn't hurt." She reassured. "In fact, I…I think it felt good."

Derek looked at her in shock for a few more moments, before the truth of her words registered and he smiled brightly.

"I love you Goddess!" Derek said as he leaned in to kiss her deeply once more.

Tears sprung to Penelope's eyes when she realized by looking into Derek's eyes that he really meant it.

"I love you to Sweetness." She said.


End file.
